Komaru Naegi
"...There's no way I could imitate him. And no way I'd want to. I am not my brother. Makoto is Makoto...and I am me." - Danganronpa Another Episode Komaru Naegi (苗木 こまる Naegi Komaru) is the main protagonist of Danganronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls and the younger sister of Makoto Naegi. Komaru was a Captive for Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc first motive and then a Target for the Warriors of Hope's Demon Hunting in Danganronpa Another Episode. After defeating Big Bang Monokuma and driving the Warriors of Hope underground, Komaru and her partner, Toko Fukawa, vowed to remain and rebuild Towa City. Komaru returned in Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School along with Toko. After the events of The Tragedy have been resolved, Komaru assists her brother in rebuilding Hope's Peak Academy. Relationships Family Makoto Naegi Komaru is very close to her older brother, Makoto, and is shown to love him very much. In Monokuma's motivational video, it showed Komaru and her parents cheering her brother on when he succeeds to enroll in Hope's Peak Academy, showing how supportive she is of him. They also have a similarity as siblings as they both have the same ahoge. According to Komaru herself, the two watch TV together, as well as share thoughts on manga they share with each other. She's also mentioned that they did argue quite a bit which is rather common in siblings. Komaru was separated from Makoto when the Tragedy began. When imprisoned, Komaru thought of her brother many times, especially when things got bad. After seeing him after such a long time, Komaru was relieved to see him alive and well. She thinks now that her brother has grown and become more reliable. Komaru decided to wait for Makoto to pick her up in Towa City after his battle has ended. However, Komaru worries about him many times while fighting in Towa City, and refuses to let anyone or anything hurt Makoto, which is shown when she goes after Monaca upon hearing that she may be after her brother. When she contacts Makoto to warn him that someone would die because of him, Komaru encourages her brother, telling him that she would still be waiting for him, so he must survive. After the battle ended, Makoto supposedly reunites with his sister (although this is not shown on screen), who assists him and his fellow survivors in rebuilding Hope's Peak Academy. Her Parents Before the Tragedy, Komaru lived with her parents, before and after Makoto went to Hope's Peak Academy. Komaru was separated from her parents shortly after the Tragedy began. She thinks of them when things get rough. It is currently unknown whether her parents survived the Tragedy or not. Partners Toko Fukawa Toko helps aid Komaru through The Tragedy. Komaru seems to see Toko in a good light as both of them are seen sharing beds together (though Toko looks very uncomfortable at Komaru's accidental invasion of space) and they help each other climb up taller items. She often shows Toko affection whenever she is thankful for Toko's help, much to Toko's annoyance. Throughout the game, she forms an unbreakable bond with Toko as the two work together and learn to rely on each other. During an interview with the crew behind Danganronpa Another Episode, Kodaka states that the game is about "the deepening friendship between Komaru and Toko." Towa City Residents Hiroko Hagakure Hiroko and Komaru appear to be friends to some extent, as Hiroko calls Komaru "Koko" ("Komaruchi" in the Japanese version). Hiroko calls Komaru by her first name meaning she is very playful with her. Yuta Asahina Yuta and Komaru first meet on the Towa City Bridge. She appeared happy that Yuta survived, after the bridge is destroyed, and took great joy in watching Yuta swim, cheering him on. She was shocked when Yuta exploded and is shown to be traumatized slightly by this event. Warriors of Hope Throughout her whole journey, Komaru comes across the Warriors of Hope. Komaru appears to distrust them, even fear them. Monaca calls her "Big Sis" though Komaru appears to be afraid of her the most. Komaru eventually sees them as her enemies. Still, after each execution Komaru shows complete shock and is horrified by how the Warriors were treated and how they are executed. Also, Komaru seems to have a very slight friendship with Kotoko after she is saved. By the end of the game, Monaca is the only Warrior of Hope that Komaru definitely seems to view as her enemy. Some time after these events, Komaru has become friends with all the former members of Warriors of Hope, and all team up together to defeat Monaca. Although Komaru dislikes Monaca, it seems she still has a soft spot for her and believes she was just a misguided girl. Hope's Peak Academy Staff Aoi Asahina Komaru likes Hina, seeming to have become friends with her while rebuilding Hope's Peak Academy. She is seen handing Hina a water bottle, smiling, at one point as well. It's very likely that Komaru knew of Hina's relation to Yuta, although it's unknown if Komaru informed Hina of her friendship with her brother. Labyrs Weiss Schnee Blake Belladonna Yang Xiao Long Robbie Rotten Komaru_Naegi_Fullbody_Sprite.png Komaru_left.png Komarudespair.png Lol_Komaru_in_Maruko-chan_style.jpg|Chibi Komaru Komaru _and _Toko_Hope_lives_on.jpg Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Characters hailing from the Danganronpa Universe Category:Humans Category:Sibling Category:Brunettes Category:Brown Eyed Characters Category:Beautiful Characters Category:Action Heroines Category:Chronos Empire Category:Characters in LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:Peace Foundation Category:Sister of Hero Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Gun Users